First Love Never Dies
by ParkNeulRin
Summary: "Jaga kesehatanmu, nae chagiya." / Mungkin itu ucapan terakhirnya yang tersimpan dalam kenangan. / Haehyuk, slight!Yoonhae / Boy x Boy / AU / OC / DLDR


**First Love Never Dies  
**

Pairing : Haehyuk, Yoonhae, Yoonhyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Drama / Romance

Disclaimer : Original story by **Park Neulrin**

Warn : AU, BL, sedikit straight, OOC, OC, judul nggak nyambung isi, alur membosankan + terlalu cepat, terlalu menggunakan imajinasi, deelel

Author : Park Neulrin

Jangan paksakan diri anda untuk membaca, jangan buang energi anda untuk membaca jika anda tidak suka dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkan _**flame**_. Dan bagi yang tertarik, tolong tinggalkan jejak, _**ne**_?

**.**

_"Jaga kesehatanmu, nae chagiya."_

_Mungkin itu ucapan terakhirnya yang tersimpan dalam kenangan._

**_._**

Hari yang cerah di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Jarum pendek pada jam dinding yang menempel di rumah-rumah bagi yang memiliki menunjuk ke antara angka 4 dan 5, sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk angka 10. Melihat mentari yang cukup menyengat, mungkin saat ini adalah sore hari. Pukul 16.50 waktu setempat.

Sebuah taxi berhenti di depan salah satu apartemen sederhana yang berdiri di pinggir kota Seoul. Seorang _namja_ dengan kaus oblong berwarna putih, _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam, kacamata hitam, topi, dan koper besar berwarna hitam keluar dari taxi tersebut. Tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya seputih susu dengan tinggi badan sekitar 174 cm. Ia memiliki rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, dan bibir _plump_. Secara penampilan, ia bisa dikatakan jauh lebih cantik dari _namja_ pada umumnya. Mungkinkah sebenarnya dia _yeoja_ berdada papan? Hmm, mistis. Tapi karena saya kurang tertarik dengan _yeoja_, berarti ia _namja_.

_Namja_ itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan dapat kita lihat orb kecoklatannya yang bening. Dari tatapan matanya, ia terlihat seperti orang yang polos.

"Sudah 5 tahun lamanya aku tidak pulang ke sini. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Musim panas masih terasa amat gerah di sini." ucap _namja_ itu. Ah, ya. Lupa diberitahu, cerita ini berawal di musim panas. Ia melihat secarik kertas yang ada di tangan kirinya dan menatap apartemen sederhana di hadapannya. "Benar 'kan ini apartemen yang disewakan umma untukku?" gumamnya. Ia memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya.

Daripada berpikir repot-repot, _namja_ itu segera membayar taxi yang ditumpanginya tadi dan menyeret kopernya. Ia mendekati seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang menyapu halaman di sekitar apartemen tersebut.

"Umm, _ahjumma_?" panggil _namja_ itu dengan nada canggung. _Ahjumma_ tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap namja itu bingung. "Apa benar ini apartemen milik Park Ha Seung-_ssi_?"

"Um, _ne_. _Nuguseyo_?" tanya _ahjumma_ itu. _Namja_ itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, senyum yang memamerkan gusi merah mudanya. "Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Penghuni baru kamar nomor 17."

* * *

Lee _company_. Salah satu dari 5 perusahaan raksasa di Korea Selatan yang memiliki cabang hampir di seluruh kota bisnis di dunia. Perusahaan besar itu dipimpin oleh seorang _namja_ yang masih bisa disebut muda. Usianya baru menginjak 32 tahun ini. Lumayan muda 'kan? Ia bernama Lee Donghae. Wajahnya tampan dan tampak lebih muda dari usianya yang sesungguhnya.

Ia memiliki seorang istri yang bisa dibilang _yeppo_ dan _aegya yeoja_ yang berusia 4 tahun. _Aegya_ nya manis sekali, namun banyak orang yang sangsi apakah anak itu anak Donghae, karena jujur, ia tidak mirip dengan Donghae. Namun, Donghae tak ambil pusing karena ia amat menyayangi _aegya_ semata wayangnya. Kehidupan rumah tangga Donghae selalu tampak membahagiakan. Ia dan Yoona—istrinya—selalu tampak rukun. Tak jarang mereka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Hubungan mereka dengan anaknya juga baik. Walau sibuk, Donghae tetap meluangkan waktu dengan keluarganya. Benar-benar potret keluarga bahagia. Banyak orang iri dengan keluarga Donghae.

Namun, benarkah keluarga Donghae memang keluarga bahagia?

Donghae menghela napasnya berat. Jam di mobil menunjukkan pukul 17.12. Beberapa kilometer lagi dan ia sampai di rumah mewahnya. Ia akan bertemu dengan istrinya dan _aegya_ semata wayang mereka. Memikirkan hal itu saja, Donghae sudah merasa ada beban berat di pundaknya. Tidak, Donghae tidak membenci _aegya_ nya. Ia amat sangat menyayangi _aegya_ manis yang ia beri nama Yoonhae itu. Namun, ia malas untuk bertemu dengan istrinya, yeoja yang ia nikahi kurang lebih 5 tahun lamanya itu. Apalagi sejak insiden 'itu'.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mobil Audi A5 milik Donghae telah mencapai tujuan. Lee _fammily mansion_. Rumah bergaya _victoria_ dengan cat berwarna _baby blue_ itu berdiri dengan kokohnya di hadapan Donghae. Pintu gerbang yang besar dan halaman rumah yang luas sudah dilewatinya. Kini di hadapannya, sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu seakan memintanya 'tuk dibuka. Dengan berat hati, Donghae membuka pintu tersebut dan menggumamkan lirih kalimat, "Aku pulang."

"_Yeobbo_, sudah pulang."

Seorang _yeoja_ berwajah _yeppo_ dengan tubuh kurus segera memeluk Donghae. Donghae menghela napas berat. "Yoona," ucapnya sambil melepas paksa pelukan istrinya. "Aku lelah. Jangan ganggu aku." lanjutnya dengan nada sebal.

Yoona mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Ia memeluk tangan Donghae manja, namun langsung dilepas oleh Donghae. Donghae melonggarkan dasinya dan membiarkan tubuhnya duduk di sofa. Yoona duduk di sebelahnya dan berusaha memeluknya lagi, namun ditolak lagi oleh Donghae.

"Mana Yoonhae?" tanya Donghae acuh tak acuh. Yoona menunduk sedih menerima penolakan Donghae dan menjawab lemas, "Tidur di kamarnya."

Donghae mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar _aegya_ kesayangannya di lantai 2, tak mempedulikan istrinya yang memandang punggung dinginnya dengan sedih.

* * *

"Dan sentuhan terakhir."

Hyukjae memasang sprei putih bercorak pisang di atas kasurnya. Lalu, ia meletakkan sepasang bantal dan guling yang sudah diberi 'baju' dengan corak yang sama dengan spreinya. Tak lupa sebuah boneka monyet yang memakai kaus 'aneh'. Ya, aneh. Ada ya boneka monyet memakai kaus putih—yang agak lusuh, mungkin faktor usia—dengan gambar ikan badut yang juga memakai kaus putih bergambar monyet? Aneh 'kan?

Hyukjae membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dipeluknya erat boneka monyet itu. Ia bergumam sambil menatap langit-langit,"Ternyata _umma_ sudah menyiapkan segala perabotan yang kubutuhkan. Besok, aku akan mencari lowongan pekerjaan."

Hyukjae menghela napas lelah dan berguling-guling di kasurnya layaknya anak kecil.

_Ring ring_

Hyukjae berhenti berguling-guling dan mengeluarkan kalung berbandul liontin ikan badut berhiaskan dua buah lonceng kecil yang tersembunyi di balik kausnya.

"Hyuk_ie_-ah."

"Hyuk_ie_ _chagi_."

"_Saranghae_, _chagiya_."

"_Mata ashita_ (_see you tomorrow_), _nae chagiya_. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Hyukjae mengerang pelan dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada kesal, "Sudahlah. Untuk apa mengingat orang yang tak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya selama 10 tahun, bahkan sudah tidak kuingat lagi wajahnya."

"_Saranghae_? _Mata ashita_? Untuk apa kau mengatakan hal yang hanya membuatku terlena sementara, huh?" lanjut Hyukjae sambil agak meremas boneka monyetnya. Lalu, ia memeluk erat boneka monyet itu.

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

_Mobile phone_ Hyukjae bergetar. _Namja_ lajang berusia 27 tahun itu mengambil _mobile phone_ nya yang ia letakkan di _nightstand table_.

_1 new message_

_Unknown number_

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Unknown number_? Ia tidak ingat memberi nomornya pada orang aneh tanpa mengetahui nomor orang tersebut.

_From : Unknown number_

_Hey monkey! Aku dapat nomormu dari Lee ahjumma. Kudengar kau sudah pulang ke Korea? Dimana posisimu sekarang? Aku di Seoul. Balas, ASAP._

Hyukjae menghela napas dan tertawa kecil. Dari gaya bahasanya, Hyukjae kenal baik siapa pengirimnya. Itu pasti Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekelas dan les privat Bahasa Jepang nya. Bisa dibilang sahabatnya, bahkan mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain bagaikan saudara kandung. Dan Kyuhyun juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perihal liontin dan boneka monyet milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera menyimpan nomor itu dalam kontaknya.

_To : Evil Kyu_

_Aku di Seoul. Waeyo? Jangan bilang kau merindukanku. Wwwww (_tertawa gaya orang Jepang_)_

Hyukjae tertawa kecil dan meletakkan _mobile phone_ nya ke tempat semula. Tak sampai 5 menit, _mobile phone_ Hyukjae bergetar lagi. Getarannya panjang, menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Hyukjae melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

_Evil Kyu calling_

**Pip**

"_Yeobboseyo_?"

[_Yo, Hyuk. Sudah 5 tahun sejak kau ke Italia. Bagaimana kabar?_]

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

[_Aku? Dewa kematian bahkan tidak rela mencabut nyawa orang setampan diriku._]

"Huh, pede sekali."

[_Aku bukannya terlalu pede. Itu fakta. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di cafe biasa besok, pukul 4 sore? 'Kan besok Minggu._]

"_Cafe_ itu masih ada? Boleh saja. Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk _hyung_ ya?"

[_Yah, aku ragu dewa kematian berani mencabut nyawanya. Dia 'kan bawel. Sudah ya, Hyuk. Sampai besok._]

"_Ne._"

**Pip**

Hyukjae mengembalikan _mobile phone_ nya dan berbaring. Ia menatap jam yang ia letakkan di samping mobile phone nya. Jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka 11 dan jarum pendek berada di antara angka 5 dan 6. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar. Tidur sekarang tidak masalah 'kan? Aku lelah. _Jaljayo_."

Dan Hyukjae terlelap sambil memeluk bonek monyetnya.

* * *

Keluarga Lee memakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Sesekali Yoonhae akan bercerita layaknya anak kecil pada orang tuanya. Donghae meresponnya dengan lembut, berkebalikan dengan Yoona yang hanya diam mendengar ocehan _aegya_ semata wayangnya. Tak ada percakapan antara Donghae dan Yoona. Tatapan mata pun tidak. Donghae terlalu sibuk dengan Yoonhae, dan Yoona tampak tidak ada _mood_ untuk mengobrol. Makan malam berakhir, dan Yoonhae berlari ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Yoonhae, mau _umma_ bacakan dongeng?" tanya Yoona setelah sekian lama bungkam.

Yoonhae berhenti berlari dan menjawab antusias, "_Ne_, _umma_! Nanti malam tidur dengan Yoonhae, _ne_? _Appa_ juga!"

"_Mianhae_, Yoonhae. _Appa_ tidak bisa tidur denganmu malam ini," jawab Donghae. "Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau besok kita bermain ke taman tempat kedai es krim kesayangan Yoonhae berada?" lanjut Donghae melihat Yoonhae yang tampak ngambek. Yoonhae mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Ia lalu berlari menuju kamarnya, diikuti Yoona.

Donghae tersenyum dan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di samping tangga setelah memastikan istri beserta _aegya_ nya tak terlihat lagi. Ia melirik jam dinding kuno yang ada di kamarnya. Pukul 07.40 malam.

Donghae berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah kotak cukup besar yang ia sembunyikan di bawah bajunya yang digantung. Ia membuka kotak itu dan terdapat sebuah benda di dalamnya. Sebuah boneka ikan badut yang aneh (memakai kaus putih bergambar monyet yang juga memakai kaus putih) yang mengenakan kalung berbandul liontin berbentuk monyet dengan sebuah lonceng. Diambilnya kalung itu dan dikenakannya.

"Tak terasa, sudah 10 tahun lamanya aku menyimpanmu. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin mengenakanmu." ucap Donghae sambil menggenggam erat liontin kalung tersebut. Ia menyimpan kotak itu di lemarinya lagi. Lalu, ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan menatap bulan yang muncul penuh malam ini.

"Aku merasa akan terjadi hal baik dan buruk sekaligus." ucap Donghae. Ia menutup jendela kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"_Oyasumi _(_Good night_)." ucap Donghae seraya menutup matanya. Dalam benaknya, tersimpan bayangan cinta pertamanya yang selalu hidup di hatinya.

**TBC**

Loha~ Ada yang kangen sama saya?

Kayanya nggak ya, kenal saya aja nggak~

Umm, saya balik lagi dengan cerita baru walau saya sadar cerita lama saya belum ada yang berhasil saya lanjutkan. Dan pair nya Haehyuk lagi.

Kenapa Haehyuk? Anggap saja bayaran utang untuk ff saya yang lain yang tidak berhasil sama lanjutkan #peace

Cerita ini muncul karena pengalaman (?) saya membaca _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_

Tadinya mau dikasih judul yang sama, tapi entah karena apa saya berubah pikiran

Umm, tolong tinggalkan jejak, ne? Walau saya mungkin tidak akan membalas reviewnya

Tapi dengan saya meng-update cerita ini, anggap saja itu balasan saya, ok?

Hohoho~

#lempar s*mp*k satu-satu


End file.
